DRAGON BALL G2
by android 015
Summary: It' s the adventure of Goku and junior Goku who manage to protect the earth from any danger without using the dragon balls since they have fusion with Goku. Search on youtube for videos that I made  161dbz .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Memories from the past (introduction)

After grandpa gohan found a baby with a monkey's tale, grown up to meet bulma then master roshi, yamcha, krillin, tien… defeating king piccolo and a whole entire evil army, winning the martial arts tournament, having a family, sending to hell with him raditz, learning new moves and attacks from king kai, stopping vegeta from conquering the earth, bringing down friza and the ginyu force, surprised by trunks vegeta' s son who came from the future using a time machine built by his mother bulma to warn him about the androids, battling the androids and cell, visiting the supreme kai, finishing kid buu, being a kid again, ending baby's rage with his super saiyan 4 powers, fixing the cracked dragon balls by defeating the 7 evil dragons, discovering the super saiyan 4 fusion with vegeta(who found his super saiyan 4 form thanks to his wife bulma' s invention). It is time for him to replace the 7 magic dragon balls that fusion with his body, and now without the who will fix problems on earth so it' s up for goku to concentrate his energy on resolving them rather than relying on the dragon balls. Now a new adventure has been added so let's find it out what the next chapter tells.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: the battle of the junior saiyans (part1)

It all started at the world martial art tournament. Host:"ladies and gentlemen today at the world martial arts tournament you will witness the final battle in the junior division … let's go. First goku junior I know what you all thinking he's a dead ringer from goku's statue just among us, well you happen to be correct, goku junior is the great great grandchild of the legendary goku who fought in this arena many years ago, and in the audience we are proud to welcome pan who's herself the grandchild of the world hero champion mister Satan.

-It's pan, what is he talking about? Is this stuff really true? Said a person next to pan.

-its true are you surprised? Replied pan.

-well yeah of course I'm surprised you're related to Mister Satan the world hero and you're related to goku too?

-I have more crazy loaners that I'll never know what to do with… and they're all heroes.

Goku jr. repeated in his head: focus, focus, focus…

-eeww! What are you wearing… rags? Corrupted his thinking vegeta Jr.

-they're not rags vegeta they're happened to be the fighting clothes of my great ancestor… they're just a bit aged that's all.

Wow! That kid looks just like vegeta this is turning quite a little reunion. Thought pan.

-excuse me. You're goku junior's mother right! Because he's about to fight my son are you a little old?

Pan's head turn upside down. Angrily: WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING OLD! And I'm not his mother you knucklehead I'm his grandmother!

-sorry about that, it makes sense though I can't wait to watch this battle, it will be good fight, but I'm certain that my vegeta will win.

Pan Saw the capsule corp. mark on her earring and said to herself:"it's like bulma's work with the capsule corp. cooperation is still paying off after these years. Its funny how thing turned out quite interesting". Then she said loudly: Goku show that kid what you're made of, come on now give it up for grand-ma pan.

The drummers start that beat slowly… getting faster, the fighters prepared themselves for battle…LET THE MATCH BEGIN! Shouted the host. As soon as the bell rings, the two fighters weren't visible on the ring, the crowed heard fighting noises but couldn't see the fighters' moves, it was so fast that they appeared flying above the ring. The crowed was amazed by the power of the two kids, there were energy balls all over the place, it seems like the two juniors had the same power level. Vegeta hits goku, then goku hits vegeta, goku blocks vegeta's move, the vegeta blocks goku's move. One person of the crowed said: ''look at these kids go, that's amazing''. While another one was standing still, eyes wide open wondering what's happening. Pan said in her head: '' I wouldn't expect anything less from these two; they are the descendants of goku and vegeta. It's just like the old days''… aahhhhh! Both of the junior fighters screamed approaching to each others. Uh, oh, uh! Their fighting attacks were exactly the same… they returned on the ring, the wind was between them blowing his coldness, a complete silence was surrounding the audience.

-You had a great fight up there weirdo, I didn't thing I had a chance to do this thing, yaahh! Said vegeta then He transformed into a super saiyan.

-well, if that's how you want to play it, yaahh! Replied goku then He also transforms into a super saiyan.

-hey! That's pretty cool there I didn't know we can both become blond.

-haha! That's gonna be a good match hen!

-ready?

-yeah!

And they both ran into each other, fighting for winning and become champion. Pan was surrounded by the crowed, leaving with them her cheering spirit and the excitement of winning, she was cheering for her grandson goku so was the surroundings. They looked up ''woooh!'' they looked right ''yahoo!'' they looked left ''yeah!'' and suddenly pan saw her grandpa goku, the legendary goku on the next side of the ring, as soon as possible she started getting closer to him but as she was there goku wasn't. Her smile disappeared and she said: '' I must be seeing things these days''. Pan was right goku was here, but he went for a walk near the tournament, then he went to his new house: kami's lookout.

In the next chapter the battle continues but who will win at the end?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the battle of the junior saiyans (part 2)

As the crowed was cheering, the fight between goku jr. and vegeta jr. in their super saiyan form was still on. Pan returned to her seat hoping she meets her grandpa again then her spirit came back and once again she started yelling: ''goku! Show that kid what you're made of! ''. Then vegeta's mother shouted: ''vegeta! Show him that new move!''. Vegeta stepped away from goku with a laugh, and said to him:

-Prepare yourself to witness your painful battle.

-Painful? What are you talking about?

As soon as vegeta concentrated on unleashing his energy, he teleported himself behind goku leaving him unconscious, then vegeta started an energy ball, with a loud voice saying: ''BIG BANG ATTACK!'' and the blast was heading straight to goku, on the other hand goku didn't know what to do, he had no choice but to try to block his blast. With an unsuccessful result goku couldn't resist and it leaved him injured on the ring. "Yeah!" vegeta's mother yelled. Pan was standing still without any word. Goku stands up and said in his head: ''I must win, I can't give up now''. Then he said out loud:'' you thing that you're the only one that have a super move, well guess again, I have one too''. Vegeta responds:'' then I'm dying to see this''.

-well… you ask for it. Goku Jr. flies until he reaches the same height as vegeta then he started appearing and disappearing around him very fast.

-what is this? Are you trying to empress me?

-this is my afterimage strike technique, do you like it?

-well we'll see about that. BIG BANG ATTACK!

As the big bang attack of vegeta has been released, it was heading straight to goku… suddenly it passes through him. WHAT! Said vegeta.

Pan shouted with a loud voice:'' now goku it's time to use the family tradition blast!"

"Ok then'' said goku while he was still going with his afterimage strike" KA… ME…" an energy ball starts between his hands," HA… ME"

-"I'm gonna be hit by his blast" said vegeta in his head.

Goku stopped his afterimage technique behind his back and said: "HAAAA!" the kamehameha attack heads straight to vegeta and successfully hit him, "ha, now we're even." While Vegeta injured fell down on the ring. His mother yelled:" no, vegeta!"Suddenly her assistant called from the capsule corp. cooperation:" Madame President the meeting is starting and we need you right now" and she responds: "I'll be there, thank you". Then she went out from the tournament. Vegeta saw her leaving then he said in his head:" my mom is leaving, finally I can have some fun now; I can't win because we're at the same level so I'm gonna have to force him to lose." Vegeta raised his arm until it reached a horizontal position. Vegeta said to goku:

-I had enough! You're really starting to get on my nerves. If you're so sure that you going to win this mach, that would be wrong.

-Now what are you supposed to do with that arm of yours?

-do you really want to know? Well! Why you don't ask the audience.

-leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this. Vegeta starts a blast…

-take this if you don't want the audience to go to the otherworld!

Vegeta releases his blast, heading straight to the audience. Goku had no choice but to let the blast touch him. "Uh that hurts "goku said.

-hurt already? It's just the beginning.

Vegeta continues shooting blasts on the audients and goku keeps protecting them from the blasts. How long can this fight take, and how long can goku last.

Find out the rest in the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the battle of the junior saiyans (part3)

-Prepare yourself for the big finish! BIG BANG… vegeta spoke. Goku said in his head:'' I will be a saiyan dust if I take this blast! I must do something; I guess it is time to teach him a lesson! As vegeta unleashes his energy ball goku stands in front of it and shouts: ''MASENKO!" goku's blast took vegeta's energy ball and stroked him. "ha! Did you like my great grandfather's blast"?

-ahh! That's weird; you still have some energy left in your body! Said vegeta.

-a super saiyan has a limitless power in his body you know.

-well then! Let's replay. Vegeta starts blasting his big band attack instead of a regular blast at the audients. When goku wanted to make kamehameha attack he just couldn't, he had no time. And vegeta once again strikes goku, leaving him on the ground. "This is not over!" shouted goku. Pan had to do something; she couldn't watch her grandson getting hurt. So she stands on her bench and orders: "EVERY BODY GET OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL LOSE YOUR LIFES!" then she got round of the stadium, some people were stubborn and wanted to watch this super match while the others ran out. Pan tried to convince them but they stayed to their opinion. Pan got angry and said to them: "somebody is gonna lose his life right now if you don't get out!" then a man in the crowed said: "oh! I'm so scared! What are you gonna do about it grandma, slap us with your handbag?" pan started an energy ball in her hand "well I am the grandchild of the legendary goku" then she slowly started floating up "and I'm not afraid of using my powers on you so scram!" the people left were scared to death and they head out to the exit yelling "aaahhhh!"."That's what I thought "said pan.

Back to goku: "look around vegeta, who are you gonna shoot?"

-well your grandma will do the trick. Respond vegeta and he starts a blast and it was heading to pan.

-GRANDMA LOOK OUT! Pan perfectly blocks the shot and let it go in the air. Pan says: "I'm capable of protecting myself, now goku fight that kid and show him what the people could of suffer if his blasts hit the benches!" "KA… ME…"

-"well if that's how you want to play it!" said vegeta, and then he put his left hand on his right arm and said: "FINAL…!"

-"HA… ME…" than goku and vegeta shouted at the same time "HAAA…" "FLAAASH…" two powerful blasts come out of each fighter, in the opposite direction, slams, and combined to make a huge fire ball. The battling ring became a big pile of dust, the ground started shaking, and the sky turned dark. The two blasts were swinging back and forward, the two fighters were concentrating on balancing their powers until vegeta removes his hand on his arm and start an energy ball then he throws it above the wrestling blasts. Once goku got hit he lost his concentration and vegeta's final flash was the one who took over on goku's KAMEHAMEHA. "AAAAAHHHH!" goku said in his mind:"I give up, when I'm so close of winning vegeta comes up with a plan. Goku couldn't see anything it was all white, the only thing he could feel is vegeta's blast taking its effects. Once vegeta's blast is over goku was lying on the ring of dust, returned to his original form, he couldn't move any muscle in his body. Vegeta laughed and said: "looks like I win" Pan screamed:"no! Goku!" Just where things about to be finished to junior goku, he heard a voice from out of nowhere calling his name. Goku jr. moved his head and he saw no one and said:"Who are you, and Where you are?" the voice respond: "I'm your great ant sister the legendary goku, I'm speaking to you telepathically".

-you're alive! Is that possible?

-well yeah I'm actually younger than your grandmother.

-oh yeah, the dragon.

-listen I'm gonna give you some energy, then you're gonna do a spirit bomb.

-oh yeah, grandma pan told me about that! But how will I do that?

-just point your arms up and concentrate on condensing the energy into one big ball.

-okay! Goku lends some of his energy to goku junior. Vegeta was saying:" he completely lost it; I should have taken it easy on him. And what is taking that host to announce me as the winner?" the host was knocked out by the blasts waves. Then goku wakes up. Vegeta saw him and said:" you can still stand up?"

-surprised?

This chapter ends here keep reading to find out the rest…


	5. Chapter 5

Over the hedge to victory

"Well here we go again, are you ready?" said vegeta, "Ahhhh! "Vegeta approached to goku Jr. with an incredible speed. Then goku Jr. said in his head:" what now? "Then he heard goku saying:" use the solar flare technique! "

-but how? Questioned him goku Jr.

-follow exactly the advises that I'm gonna give you and you'll make it!

-Ok! Vegeta is approaching what now?

-escape his attack using your skills then get far from him. Vegeta was heading straight to goku, and flew; the dust on the ground was following him, you can see his eyes burning with rage. His fist was heading like a thunder to goku's face. Surprisingly his hand steps in to goku's face. "what's happening? Oh! Not that stupid technique again!" with the after image technique goku jr. disappeared behind vegeta and the both fighters flew the opposite way of each others. "Great! Now hold your hands close to your head with a shape of a triangle while your eyes are closed, then let your energy cover the whole place, it will not affect him but he'll lose sight for a certain time." Told him goku. Vegeta stopped, turned around, headed right to goku and shouted:" I'm tired of playing games with you… your finished!" as vegeta flew again to get goku he saw him doing a weird trick "what is he up to now?"

-"SOLAR FLARE!" vegeta was flying into the lights, he stopped not knowing where to look, he was confused by not seeing anything. "What did you do to my eyes?" said vegeta. Meanwhile goku jr. got up in the air, raised his hands up. An energy ball started upon goku jr. and it started to widen and getting bigger "wow! I did it" he thought. Vegeta's sight returned,"Now I'm gonna get you for this!" said vegeta; when he turned his back he saw goku junior with the energy ball. The ball stopped growing, and then goku jr. said to vegeta:"don't you know that cheating is bad? And you're right someone is gonna get finished and that someone is you". For the first time vegeta experienced fear but he didn't give up and started shooting blasts at goku Jr. but all he can see that every blast of his ended up vanishing on goku jr's body. Then he said in his head:"I can't win he have incredible techniques that I've never seen before, I guess he is the legendary goku's great grandchild and as grandma bulla told me that goku became more powerful then my great grandfather vegeta when he reached his super saiyan 4 form!" vegeta closed his eyes and smiled with both arm down. Then he heard goku saying:"here it comes!" the energy ball went down on vegeta. Pan quickly grabs the host and got away from the ball. When the energy ball was so close of hitting vegeta, he opened his eyes, refusing of losing, and prepared himself to oppose to goku's ball. The ball touched vegeta's hands and stopped going down. Goku jr. also got ready to control his energy ball, vegeta pulled the ball step by step goku Jr's hand was moving backward. The battling arena was all dusty, benches turned into actual dust and other ones were simply flying. Goku jr. was giving the best he can but it was not good enough compared to vegeta's power. "Not so though now! Are you KAKAROT if that's ok if I call you that"? Said vegeta out loud. Junior goku replied:"that's what your great grandfather told my bigger duplicate! That means you do know that vegeta got beaten." When Jr. Goku was saying these words vegeta's face seemed loaded with anger, he started giving everything he got, his feet were advancing so did the energy ball. In mid air goku jr. was moving backward, either the energy ball finishes him or he keeps trying to resist. Suddenly he hears goku's voice again:"junior transform to your second form, it will give you more power, you said it yourself a super saiyan has a limitless power!"

-Oh yeah! I've totally forgot replied Jr. Goku. "Talking to yourself again? Or that happens when you're powerless?" vegeta mocked him.

-like I said before a super saiyan is powerless! Replied goku jr. with a serious smile on his face.

-WHAT! Surprised vegeta. Goku screamed:"aahhhh". He transformed into a super saiyan. then he said:"it's time to end this!" goku Jr's power took over vegeta's. Now vegeta was the one who's moving backward. Then with junior goku's straight arm he closes his hand and all you can see is the energy ball explodes where vegeta was resisting it an incredible light covered the whole city and not only that aliens were able to see that light from a distance to earth. The light covered the city for 10 seconds. The host, that pan was still trying to wake him up, opened his eyes by the second that light covered his eyes. The light show that people witness was over. Goku and vegeta were laid on the dust where everything was destroyed. Pan with the host arrived, lands on the ground, the pale host was frightened because he never went by a person in the air. "Goku!" shouted pan with panic. Goku turned his face to pan and smiled. "That's a relief!" said pan. The host ran to vegeta and assumed that he's dead but when he heard his heartbeat he knew that he was still alive. Then goku moved his head to the left and saw vegeta on the ground with black hair, then he rests his head by looking in the sky, he closed his eyes when the wind rushed into his hair, reopened his eyes and saw the big goku saluting him. Goku jr. knew that whenever he needs help from his ant sister he just has to trust him. People started to appear on the stadium, they were curious of knowing what happened. When Jr Goku got up the host announces:"WE HAVE A WINNER! AND IT'S GOKU JUNIOR!" the audients clapped their hands and screamed, they have never seen a fight so amazing before at a junior tournament.

…

In the next chapter: goku jr. will have the opportunity to meet goku, the legendary goku. And will that lightning show on earth creates problems with outer space fighters? Keep reading and you'll find out on dragon ball G2.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku meets Goku

After goku jr. won the tournament another day began when he was having lunch at his grandmother's, Pan.

-What is that grandma? Asked Goku junior.

-Why it's my grandmother's special turtle truffle! Replied pan.

Goku jr. said with his mouth full: Umm! It looks like sushi! Pan shows her smile and giggle, she remembered when Bulma thought too it was sushi and the look on her face when she knew what it is. Then a bell went off when pan starts cleaning the table from the plates that goku jr. left. "I'll get it grandma!" goku shouted when he rushes to the door and he opened it, "Hey there champ!" goku, the legendary, was behind the door. Pan heard her grandfather's voice; she drops the dishes and ran to the door letting tears behind her trail.

-Grandpa! I missed you so much! Where have you been all this time? Said pan. Goku's eyes saw pan old, but his heart saw her as a young stubborn child, and said:"I'm sorry pan. I was watching the world and I was caught up with the training!

-But why? You're stronger than any person in the whole galaxy; you've beaten every evil creature existing!

-No pan! There is always evil planning to take over the universe in their own dirty ways and with the power of the dragon balls that fusion with my body I can protect the earth. Besides I should've been dead a long time ago the only reason I am still alive is because I love this planet and more importantly… I love my family. With a head pointed to the ground and with eyes closed Goku responds her with a sad voice.

-I'm sorry grandpa! I didn't know what you've been going through, but can't you visit us often?

-Sorry pan but I needed every minute of hard work and not just me but uub too. Goku said with his head back up.

-but how can uub still be alive after all these years?

-well he has buu's powers and his life too! Pan opens her arms and hugs her grandfather, her tears started to appear again and she said: "I don't care what you have been doing, just let me see you around!" Then Goku too opens his arms and lays them too on Pan's back and he said: "I will, and if I don't you can visit me at kami's lookout, you know where we handed the black stars dragon balls to Dende like 50 years ago!" Goku jr. was standing still listening to the conversation and then he said: "I'm sorry to interrupt but why Mr. Goku did you came to visit us after all these years?" Then Goku answers:"that's because I want to train you to become a powerful super saiyan and achieve your super saiyan 3 form."

-you mean I'm going to get stronger! All right! Goku jr. starts jumping around goku and pan.

-hey there junior don't waste all your energy, you'll need it when you're training!

-ok Mr. Goku let's go! Goku jr. grabs Goku's hand and starts pulling.

-wow there! You don't know where I'm going to take you! We're going to that lookout I told your grandma to go visit me to.

-I' m sorry! What?

-just keep holding my hand! Goku puts his two tallest fingers of the right hand on his forehead and concentrates at the location of kami's lookout and the next thing goku jr. knew he was on a ground floating in midair with organized tree columns and a house in the middle surrounded by other little ones and there were also tall thin buildings shaped like flying sorcerers. The whole lookout looked like a giant spin top, with a ladder. Goku jr. stopped turning his head round and round and his vision was fixed at goku and two other strange people. "Junior! Meet Popo and Dende the owners of this lookout." Said Goku. Then goku junior said:" wow! We're going to train here? Won't we ruin everything?"

-"That's why the training will be in this time chamber." Goku points his finger at the chamber.

-Time chamber? Why do we call it that?

-well it helps us gain more time while we train and we won't break anything here, it may seem small from outside but it's huge on the inside.

-Um! Mr. Goku! Can I ask you a question about what happened yesterday?

-Sure! Anything!

-well you gave me power to win the tournament, isn't that cheating? Jr. Goku rubs his head.

-Vegeta was the one who was cheating and you could have won the tournament even without the energy that I gave you! You have incredible techniques that vegeta didn't knew about (the both Goku head straight to the time chamber) so now he will train to figure out your techniques and even more, so you better be prepared. That's why I'm going to train you.

Goku junior and Goku entered the chamber. A voice comes out from the chamber:"Uh! Mr. Goku what are the powers that you got from the black stars dragon balls?" then another one responding:" you'll find out later."

-oh! And Mr. Goku I have to be home by seven!

-Don't worry we got all the time we need! And from now on stop calling me mister just call me Goku!

Goku and junior went for training, what evil will take over in the future?


	7. Chapter 7

Junior's training

When Goku junior and goku entered the chamber they were inside of a house, then Jr. Goku walked out on the white paves that were surrounding the house. The whole place was huge and it was like chronic, and there were two giant sand timers containing green sand, junior notice that they were actually working the opposite way of each others. Then junior took a look on the rooftop and saw a big clock. Junior said: "now I see why they call it that!" then goku said: "so junior! Are you ready to start the training?" junior responds: "yeah!" and he steps in front of goku who already was on the terrain. The both fighters took their positions. "We'll start the fight on 3. Ok! Try to give everything you've got." Junior nodded, goku starts counting "1… 2…!" the two prepared themselves for action… "THREE!" shouted Goku. The two Goku(s) jumped in to action and flew to each others, junior was attacking goku but it seems like goku was dodging every move junior makes then they flew in the air while they continued fighting, junior uses his afterimage strike technique to hit goku but his fists and kicks weren't good enough to knock down goku due to his powerful body. Junior thought something else as he stepped away from Goku and started a small spirit bomb in his hand, it's much easier to control a small one then a big one, he unleashes his ball and he started to move it behind Goku who was flying in front of it. He goes left, he turns and the goes right the ball was always chasing him until then it goes full speed and hit Goku. Goku fells down on the ground. "Okay Junior! That's enough!" junior got down and heads to Goku. Then Goku said:"you're strong but we need to get you stronger, you controlled that energy ball perfectly. That were the attack part, you were a little bit sluggish but your speed will gain with the defense part of the training. So be prepared because I'm going to attack you now." Junior swallows. Goku Added: "Hey! There is nothing to be scared about. Just believe in your powers and you'll do fine!" then junior said: "ok! I'll try!" "Great!" Said Goku. The two fighters took position again for battle. "Ready… get set… GO!" as goku said those words he flew right to junior, he was going to fast that his shadow couldn't keep up with him. On the other hand junior was saying in his mind with his eyes closed and his mind cleared from all thoughts: "I can do it! I just have to believe myself", and then he opened his eyes and saw Goku coming. Goku starts giving fists to junior, but the fists were hitting the air, junior was avoiding them until Goku starts to give kicks too. He avoids the first kick and the second one; the third one entered his body. Junior used his afterimage strike technique, and then he appears up in the air with both hands shaped like an "X" protecting his face. As his hands moved down he saw Goku's foot coming right at him. But it was not too late to block his move; junior puts quickly his arm next to his body. Goku's foot hits junior on his right arm letting him fall into the ground. Junior got up holding his arm and shouted: "Ok! Now, it's time to increase it a little bit! Junior screams loudly and his aura charge was cleaning the dusty floor. Junior gained power from his second form then he said: "it's time for round two!" Goku got down to the ground and said: "that's what I'm talking about!" then he too transformed into his second form. The sound of two aura charges conquered the place. Goku rushed to junior, and junior rushed to Goku.

In the meantime, somewhere far along this galaxy, a negative energy was born on planet "Pyros", a planet where the ground is red, the sky is green, the cause of life on this planet is its white strange trees like giant white mushrooms. That negative energy seems to be moving in the direction of earth.

Back on earth, in the time chamber of kami's lookout, energy balls were shaking the ground; junior was giving his best to improve himself. The two saiyans punch each other's hand making a final energy ball. Then the two fighters went back on the ground. Goku says: "Nice!" then goku felt something, but it cleared up when king kai's voice starts saying:"Goku!"

-oh! Hello king kai! Man it's great to hear your voice again! Replied Goku.

-Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Listen there's evil on his way to earth and it seems that it's Omega Shenron's negative energy!

-What! But he's dead!

-Yes! I know but I'm afraid that he isn't!

-Then we better train more! Thanks King Kai!

-you're welcome Goku!

Is it possible that the evil energy heading to earth be negative energy of the powerful Omega Shenron! Keep reading to find out what happens next on Dragon Ball G2.


	8. Chapter 8

The previous chapter ended when goku was talking to king kai.

A Second time Attack

King Kai added some words: "wait a second! It seems that this energy was coming from planet Pyros the planet of dragons." Then goku replied: "it's a good thing that I have an experience with dragons, even though they're insurmountable!"

-well! You have 2 weeks of training before he gets here. You'll feel it when he approaches.

-thanks again king kai! We'll do everything we can to stop him.

-good luck goku and goku junior!

The conversation between goku and king kai ends. At the end of the day goku junior returns to his grandmother's house after he spent allot of time training. 13 days went by when goku and goku jr. were training, becoming stronger and even more stronger. The 14th day, junior arrived on kami's lookout, companied by his grandmother, for more training. Goku and junior needed every minute. Then Junior salutes Popo and Dende and enters the time chamber while pan waited outside. As Junior stepped out of the house he didn't spot Goku. It's like Goku was never here. "Hello!" shouted junior, no one responds, only junior's echo fading away. Suddenly an energy ball was coming right to junior, he didn't realize that. As the ball approaches to junior it blows when it touched the ground, the smoke was covering the view until it cleared up. The smoke is gone and so is goku junior. But where could he be and who is responsible for that disaster?

Up, way up in the sky there was a blue spot, which turned out to be Goku. Junior was still vanished until that blue spot was accompanied by another one the same color but smaller. Junior knocks down Goku who stopped on his way down and flew the rest until he reaches the ground junior also got down on the ground. Then Goku said: "nice going Junior!" and Junior responds: "thanks! Well I have a great teacher!"

-Goku: "Ok Junior! It's time for you to learn a final technique; this one needs two fighters who harmonize their spiritual energies and as for their power level, it has to be the same. The two persons have to make the exact same movements of each others, the first fighter's posture is a mirror of the second's one, or it won't work, it's called fusion, it means two things becoming one, it's kind of like across traditional fighting stance and water ballet, well without the water!"

-Junior: "ballet! But it's for girls!"

-Goku: "I know it seems silly but it's the result were counting on! I'm going to show you, Just watch!" Goku left a space between his two feet, and then he raises his two arms horizontally on the right direction of his body. "FUUU…" then with his arms doing a half circle to the left above his head while advancing as the same direction of the arms on tiptoe, with his knees bended, he said: "now think of two rivers floating toward one another that becomes narrow and narrow the closer they get to each others." Goku removed his arms straightly in front of him then to the right again, he raises his right knee to the right, and he said: "SION… Note the position of knee and arms." Then goku bended his left knee and touched his right foot on the floor letting a space between his other feet, his body was lined with the one that touched the ground. Then he shouted: "HAAA!" and continued saying: "The two rivers converged at two single points, the points get way under the pressure and the rivers flood into each other and become one." His two arms were parallel, the right one above his head and the left one below it. Then goku added: "the two points are the two index fingers! If the execution isn't correct then the technique will fail and the result is ugly, it will takes 30 minutes until the technique ends. Got it?" Then junior answers: "I think so!"

-"Good let's head out, I'm starving!" claimed goku.

Pan was waiting outside; she was laid down on her beach chair wearing sunglasses which she brought with her, then she said to Popo: "do you have a sun cream?" Goku and junior walked out of the time chamber. Then she shouted: "you're done already!" goku said to pan that junior is ready now. Then he looked up, he looked serious, and he said: "He's close… we better get prepared for battle!" Goku spelled those words then he felt something other than the evil energy, suddenly his eyes open widely and shouted: "it's happening again!" Junior, Pan, Dende, and Popo were shocked. What is happening? Then goku placed his hand on his chest and got down on his knee and said: "I… I'm having a heart attack… when I was at this age I had it when I was fighting android 19 and 20… now… it's happening again…" then Mr. Popo said and everybody looked at him: "it's true! He was brought back as a kid so he'll live this incident a second time." then Junior spoke: "but who will fight this omega guy with me?"

Goku replied: "You can do it goku! Just believe yourself… pan bring the medicine… they got it here in this time." Then pan said: "you can count on me grandpa!" and she flew immediately down. Popo and Dende carried goku all the way to his bed.

Will junior be able to defeat omega? And will goku get healed immediately? Find out what surprises will reserve the next chapters on dragon ball G2.

Ps: Sorry for the delay, I was studding for my exams.


End file.
